Hass
Hass is a major character from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic''. He is a major antagonist in the series, and the ruthless ruler of the Crystal Empire. He is the nemesis of Shinesire. Background Hass was the royal vizier of the Crystal Empire to the king, Sire Colt. However, he greatly desired the position of ruler of the Empire, and as such, he was constantly scheming to get the throne. He also has a son named Schueller, whom he subjected to constant abuse. Eventually, Hass enacted a scheme that successfully killed Sire Colt, and he also convinced Sire Colt's son, Shinesire to leave the Empire, by convincing him that he was actually responsible for his father's death and that the Windigos forming over the Empire lands are due to his actions. Hass then rules over the Crystal Empire from then on, ruling with a strict iron fist and having an extremely harsh and ruthless control over his subjects. He spends much of his rule building his armies and arsenals for war. Celestia and Twilight's circle of friends try to investigate this, but Hass convinces them that the accusations are false. Some time later, Hass eventually discovers that Shinesire, who is now grown up, is still alive, so he decides to invade Equestria, personally searching out to find him. His armies conquer vast lands to add to the empire, with him personally leading. Eventually, after much vicious fighting, Shinesire challenges him, and in the confrontation, Shinesire discovers that Hass actually killed his father. Shinesire furiously battles Hass, and though Hass nearly kills Shinsire, he gets caught in vines of the tree protecting the Crystal Gem of the Empire, which injures his wings. Hellbent, Hass furiously frees himself from the vines, but one vine wraps around his neck, causing him to trip and then fall fall from the tree, with the vine to hanging him to death. Appearance Hass is an alicorn stallion with grey fur, and has a blue mane and tail, and red eyes. His mane is bouncy and his tail is styled, and he also has a mustache and a small beard. He also speaks with a German accent. Personality and Traits Hass is extremely sadistic, mischievous, ruthless, manipulative and cruel. He is a trickster who displayed an incredibly mischievous and very playful persona and greatly enjoyed toying with his victims. He was also incredibly sophisticated, intelligent and very charming, often a manipulative and very charismatic speaker. He greatly enjoys the suffering of others and he is incredibly sinister. He mostly acts with calm politeness and charming sophistication in order to conceal his true malicious nature. He had an amazing and dangerous ability to lie and sway minds, and he always thought out carefully planned out ideas, including having a backup plan. He showed himself to be incredibly witty in conversation. He was also very narcissistic and controlling, and sought to have complete control over everything he could get his hooves on, acts that lead him into trying to take over Equestria. He was also bitter and resentful and he would absolutely not stand anyone challenging him. Skills and Abilities Hass has extremely powerful magical abilities and could cast a wide range of spells, including very lethal and destructive ones. He was also a highly skilled fencer as well. Trivia Category:MLP: FIM Category:Villains Category:Animal Characters Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Category:Authority Category:Brutes Category:Mischievous Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:Sophisticated Category:Genius Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Criminals Category:Assassin Category:Destroyers Category:Extremists Category:Creators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Envious Category:Game Changer Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Gaolers Category:Trickster Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Golddiggers Category:Guardians Category:Nemesis Category:Heretics Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Adulterers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Mind Breakers Category:Psychopaths and Sociopaths Category:Hunters Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:The Heavy Category:Lawful Category:Leaders Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Elementals Category:Married or Parents Category:Swordsman Category:Usurper Category:Slavedrivers Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Omniscient Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Master Manipulator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Master Orator Category:Military Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mongers Category:War Criminals Category:Empowered Characters Category:Monster Category:Nazis Category:Neutral Category:Defilers Category:Nihilists Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:One Man Army Category:Fanatics Category:Pessimists Category:Oppressors Category:Possessors Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Power Hungry Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Old Characters Category:Propagandists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials